As a result of diversification of various kinds of foods or beverages, fragrances or cosmetics, materials for health or hygiene, etc., in recent years, there has been new demands which have not been aimed until now for fragrance or flavor components used for imparting fragrance or flavor therefor. With regard to the fragrance or flavor components, there have been particular demands that they have strong impact, show unique fragrance or flavor with high taste and are highly compatible with other fragrance or flavor used together. Therefore, it has been a very important problem in a fragrance or flavor industry to develop fragrance or flavor materials satisfying the such requirements.
Particularly, as a result of an increase in orientation to nature by people, there has been a strong demand for the development of mint-feeling fragrance or flavor materials having fragrance or flavor whereby natural environment is characteristically imaged, being derived from a natural compound or composed of a compound which is same as or similar to a natural compound and having high safety, good taste and strong impact.
1,3,5,8-Undecatetraene has been found as a very minor constituent from fruits, brown algae, etc. (Non-Patent Documents 1 to 12) and its synthetic method has been known as well (Non-Patent Document 7). On the other hand, with regard to scent of 1,3,5,8-undecatetraene, it has been reported that, although the aroma reminds woody, it suggests the smell of sea water or sea algae and, as compared with 1,3,5,7-undecatetraene, it is inferior in view of scent (Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: J. Food Science, Vol. 50, 1985, pages 1655 to 1667
Non-Patent Document 2: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vo. 33, 1985, pages 232 to 235
Non-Patent Document 3: ACS Symp. Ser. J., 388, 1989, pages 223 to 237
Non-Patent Document 4: J. Essent. Oil Res., Vol. 13, 2001, pages 154 to 157
Non-Patent Document 5: Lebensmittelchemie, 53(5), 1999, pages 109 to 110
Non-Patent Document 6: J. Org. Chem., Vol. 39, 1974, pages 2201 to 2207
Non-Patent Document 7: Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1982, pages 579 to 584
Non-Patent Document 8: Chaye Kexue, 23(1), 2003, pages 31 to 37
Non-Patent Document 9: European Food Research Technology, 211, 2000, pages 86 to 98
Non-Patent Document 10: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 49, 2001, pages 1345 to 1352
Non-Patent Document 11: J. Biosciences, 56(1/2), 2001, pages 6 to 12
Non-Patent Document 12: Dragoco Report, 1966, pages 137 to 147
Patent Document 1: JP-A-59-42326
Non-Patent Document 13: Japan Patent Office Gazette, Known Customary Technologies (Perfume), Part II, Flavor, published on Jan. 14, 2000, pp. 476-495